A liquid crystal display device mainly comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a driving device which drives the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel mainly comprises a first substrate and a second substrate that disposed oppositely. For example, the first substrate is an array substrate, and the second substrate is a color filter substrate. The array substrate comprises a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scan lines, which intersect each other to define a plurality of pixel regions. A thin film transistor is disposed in each pixel region. The driving device comprises a gate drive circuit which transmits the scan signal to the scan line, and a source drive circuit which transmits the data signal to the data line.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the end of the data line 1 attaches to an attaching area 2 of the base substrate. In this area, a source drive circuit or the other control circuit is connected with the data line 1. A non-attaching area 3 is formed between two adjacent attaching areas 2. In the attaching area 2 and the non-attaching area 3, a passivation layer 5 is covered on the base substrate, in order to prevent the data line 1 from being oxidized or physically damaged. A via hole 4 is disposed on the passivation layer 5. Through the via hole 4, the source drive circuit or the other control circuit is connected with the data line 1. As illustrated in FIG. 3, in the attaching area 2, a data line 1 and an active layer 8 are disposed between a passivation layer 5 and a gate insulation layer 7, thus the height of the passivation layer in the attaching area 2 is ΔH1 higher than that in the non-attaching area 3.